


Road to you

by DefCYJ



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Road Trips, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefCYJ/pseuds/DefCYJ
Summary: Jaebeom had planned his weekend pretty differently but a certain someone made it even better than expected.And soon, his job as a driver didn't seem so bad anymore when a handsome guy made his heart flutter every time their eyes met.orJaebeom’s a designated driver in Seoul for cash between gigs. His next client is a chatty and tipsy Youngjae...who has to go to his ex-best friend’s wedding far away. They get caught up with each other & noticed too late that they’re lost.
Relationships: 2jae - Relationship, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Moonlight through the palm tree 1





	Road to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveGot7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGot7/gifts), [beeseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeseven/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MTTPT1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MTTPT1) collection. 



> I will gift this to both of you since you both helped me to actually write and post this fic so thank you <3
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Jaebeom’s a designated driver in Seoul for cash between gigs. His next client is a chatty and tipsy Youngjae...who has to go to his ex-best friend’s wedding far away. They get caught up with each other & noticed too late that they’re lost.

-𝙹𝚊𝚎𝚋𝚎𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚎𝚎𝚎𝚎𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝙼𝚘𝚔𝚙𝚘 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝…  
𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚅𝙴𝚁𝚈 𝚞𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗😭  
𝙲𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝙱𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒 𝙱𝚘𝚜𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚝?  
𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚔𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎, 𝙸 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞🙏  
𝙸 𝚘𝚠𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍  
𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝙱𝚎𝚘𝚖  
𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 😗💕  
𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚞𝚐𝚜 𝚡𝚡𝚡𝚡 𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚜 -

Jaebeom sighed heavily as he read the message from his friend another time. It took him a few seconds to fully understand what Jackson wanted from him this time before another sigh left his throat which was just as heavy as the first. He was still a bit sleepy, not awake enough for his brain to work properly while the brightness of the phone blinded his eyes uncomfortably. He squinted his eyes, his face twisted into small grimaces as he tried to focus on the bright glowing screen of the device. 

He shouldn't be surprised anymore to receive a message at such an unholy hour filled with the question if Jaebeom could help. Okay, 7 am was probably normal for others but for him, it wasn't. Not when he fell onto his bed just four hours ago after he had been on tour for two weeks straight. His feet bounced on the mattress like a child would do, as muffled screams about not wanting to go out this weekend or rather, that he didn't want to move at all for the next few days, found the way into his soft pillow. 

He thought about calling Jackson to tell him he wouldn't do it since he felt tired as hell but he knew Jackson's voice would make him melt in seconds like so many times before. It's not the first time his friend would ask him to cover his shift or to help him out in some kind of way but still, Jaebeom was wondering how Jackson could manage to get through with his messages for help, without making Jaebeom feel annoyed. Or at least not enough to cut him out of his life. 

It happened on a daily basis by now and it was nothing new for Jaebeom. But no matter how much he wanted to decline right now, the feeling of pity for the other and his priority to help his closest friends out, was stronger than his annoyance or the will to sleep longer. At last with a good feeling about it. Jaebeom just couldn't understand how someone who was a tough-looking guy like Jackson could have such a weak heart. 

It's not even his own problems and mistakes Jackson had to get rid of. Most of the time was because he was just not the best at saying 'No' to others. And it felt like the bubble in which Jackson walked and lived was filled with old ladies who saw him and his puppy eyes as something to rely on, unreliable working mates, or just the wrong friends that clung onto him like leeches. Except for Jaebeom of course. 

It was like Jackson was attracting people who were always in trouble. As if they could see his good heart from kilometers away, scribbled on his forehead with a bright pink text marker. And Jackson was so stupidly foolish with his good heart, that he wanted to help everyone no matter if he barely knew them. It's not like Jaebeom never took him beside and warned him but Jackson just saw the good in everyone no matter how much Jaebeom talked to him about it, to convince him otherwise. 

First, Jaebeom thought Jackson's sudden changes of plans were just full of excuses to have a good time with something more pleasant but the closer he got with Jackson, the more he learned the truth. The perfect Jackson Wang wasn't so perfect as Jaebeom had expected him to be after they met for the first time. Jackson had his 'flaws' as well. He had a soft heart and he couldn't say 'No'. And yes, that was a huge problem at least with an environment like Jackson’s. 

Be it another shift at his job as a barkeeper Jackson had to cover because his colleague got sick, even though he was sick as well. Or when his strange friends were in trouble again and Jackson had to help them out or when he couldn't say ‘No’ to the grandma from the first floor with her messy household. 

There was always something that made Jackson unable to focus on his other part-time job as a driver. So more than just once, Jaebeom had to cover his shift even if he felt dead and exhausted after wrapping up the tight schedule of his own main job.

Maybe he was just as soft-hearted as Jackson, too weak to say the short but powerful word, but he brushed the thought aside immediately. He wasn’t as soft as Jackson, at least not to strangers.

It should have been his first free weekend in weeks and his body longed for time to rest for the past few days now. But since Jackson was a good friend, Jaebeom couldn't say no when he was asking him for a favor. If the other said it's urgent, Jaebeom would believe him just like he always did, trusting Jackson enough for him to be honest about the urgency. 

But still, Jaebeom wasn't sure when he became Jackson's BEST friend since he already had Yugyeom whom he knew since his childhood. And when did he become so nice and caring to do everything he would be asked for? Especially when it's his first free weekend in weeks. It must be Jackson's warm puppy eyes, Jaebeom thought before he sank back into his warm and fluffy bed sheets with a heavy sign. 

"You owe me a lot..." he mumbled, still a little annoyed while he covered his back and shoulders with the fluffy blanket. His face was resting against the pillow as he typed back the answer about helping him out again. He quickly added a few emojis before he pressed the sent bottom, knowing Jackson always felt better and more secure when Jaebeom used them a lot instead of his usual emoji free answers.

"At least I will get a good payment," Jaebeom mumbled to himself before he turned around in his bed. He snuggled into the sheets, finding a comfortable sleeping position on the left side quickly. He hoped to catch at least a few more hours of precious sleep before he had to get up again. The thought of driving someone the whole way to Mokpo in the south made him nearly whine again, but for now, he wanted to rest as much as he could.

Hopefully, this one would be a calmer one than the guy before since Jaebeom wasn't in the mood to talk the whole driveway. After playing every second night in smoky bars and little locations for the last two weeks, his throat felt like it would never stop to hurt like hell. He loved to be a singer though. That's what he always wanted to do with his life since he could say ‘guitar’ for the first time but nobody had told him about the pain in the whole body after being on tour for some days nor that you had to sleep in uncomfortable hotel beds and not to mention the raspy feeling in your throat after singing your heart out on stage. 

But hopefully this time he has some luck to have a pleasant and relaxing ride. Not like the last one, which was with a pretty much sweating dude that had smelled like his armpits never met a deodorant from close or as if he never saw a shower in his life. Even if the payment had been good, and even if he needed it to pay his bills since music alone wouldn't do, he would reject a guest in the future if it would be such a stinky one of a kind again. 

The smell of the other dude still lingered in his car for weeks now, never leaving the cushion of his car since the guy had his dirty ass on it. Maybe the smell was just there in his imagination, Jaebeom wasn't sure about it but he would never do this kind of job again and that's something that was for sure. 

If he was sensitive about something, then it was definitely the way people around him smelled. It’s not like he used loads of perfume since this could be torture as well, but someone who made his nose tingle with a nice smell was definitely more pleasant than a stunk.

.

Jaebeom woke up pretty relaxed, a soft whimper falling from his lips as he stretched his tense body. The sun was telling him that it was already late noon but he snuggled back into his thin sheets, not minding the late hour when he had to catch on sleep from the last weeks he had spent without. He enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his skin, lolling around in the warm sunlight like a cat that warmed her fur. 

He had totally forgotten about the message from a few hours ago, thinking he could just stay in bed all day until the thought of something important swept into his mind again. The one customer he had to take care of plopped up in his mind. He sat up in bed immediately, checking the time on his phone with shaking hands and huge eyes. 

He cursed under his breath as he stumbled out of his bed a little panicked, hitting his little toe on a box on the floor that was filled with pieces of vinyl. Not that the carton should be standing in the middle of the room but he totally forgot about the mess in his flat as panic filled his mind completely. He wanted to take care of his flat this weekend but unfortunately, now, he had to do it between his next jobs and shifts which made him regent saying ‘Yes’ to Jackson even more by now. 

He checked the time again and realized that there was enough time to get ready so he tried to calm down and tried his best not to think about his hurting toe. He had been in such a hurry for nothing and his toe wouldn't pulsate with pain if he just had ignored Jackson's message. But now it was too late to change his mind again and he was up on his feet now anyway. He wasn’t sure why he was so incredibly whiny today but it was probably the lack of sleep and a cup of freshly brewed coffee would probably help a lot to get a better grip on himself.

Jaebeom stretched his limbs again, making his joints crackle loudly before he scratched his belly while he yawned the last bit of sleep out of his body. Another sigh left his lips as he made his way into the small bathroom after his visit in the kitchen to brew a mood-lifting coffee. A shower usually worked wonders to get a better start into the day with a positive spirit in his mind as well, even if he would prefer to stay in bed lazily for the whole weekend. 

Some water pearls dripped down on the strands of his fringe which landed on his freshly shaved cheeks as he walked out of the bathroom with quick steps. His feet left traces of wet footsteps on the tiles and the white carpet as he tried to save the pastry in the oven which already spread a deliciously sweet scent in his little flat in time. His body was just covered with a small blue towel which barely covered everything that should be covered, but he couldn't care less if his curious neighbors would have an eye on him again if the chances that the last edible thing in his flat would burn into ashes were huge.

Jaebeom hissed when he tried to get the croissant out of the oven, burning himself as he was too eager to save the brown and crispy looking bakery without using the gloves or just his common sense to not touch the hot grid with his bare hands where the sweet swirl was placed on. 

His stomach was already growling loud enough to make it obvious how hungry he was, as he spread an extra thick layer of hazelnut cream over the freshly cut croissant. The brown sugary coat melted immediately on the warm surface as soon as the spread touched the soft dough and Jaebeom was sure that it was one of the best things in the world. At least after such a hasty wake-up. 

Jaebeom's mouth was already watering as the sweet scent filled his nostrils. He had to swallow hard as the saliva kept flooding into his mouth by the sight and the prospect of satisfying his stomach. It's been too long without his sweet guilty pleasure since he tried to be all organic and healthy whenever he was on tour with his bandmates. It was his small try to survive the days full of stress and sleepless nights. At least as good as he could, even if his bandmates mocked him for his green smoothie each morning.

But Jaebeom didn't want to complain too much about it, since being a musician had always been his dream and finally, his band was slowly playing in bigger and bigger locations with each tour they had. 

It would be a long way for them until they could live from the music only and comfortably, even if they couldn't know if they could make it this big. But Jaebeom wanted to enjoy what they had at the moment. And he wanted to make the best out of it as much as he could until it might be over someday. 

Jaebeom was still just dressed in the towel around his hips, not minding to get dressed before he would fill his belly eventually. He sat down to eat his breakfast or whatever it was at a time like this while a pleased smile rested on his lips. His whole body was craving for some unhealthy sugar so of course, he couldn't wait to stuff his mouth and his growling belly. 

He should be used to it by now, he thought as he finally felt a little better. He should be used to be busy with his band without getting proper rest and working as a driver whenever he could but he still wasn’t as it seemed. Jaebeom always had been a little night owl. He enjoyed waking up late in the day when everyone around him was already busy. 

But with his fully scheduled life, it was hard to start and enjoy the day like this. At least on his days off or when he had a later schedule, he could stay in bed as long as he needed, to be refreshed and awake enough to be a happy- and not so whiny person.

As his belly was finally satisfied and full, he walked over to his bed just to look for his phone between the sheets. He could remember how he had tossed the device back into the cushions but now, it took him some time until he finally found his phone again between the fabric, eyes glowing happily as if he found a treasure. Some of his already worn clothes landed on the floor as he had rummaged in his bed to find what he was looking for but with the mess that already filled his floor, these few shirts wouldn’t make a huge difference anyway. 

It’s not like he never had been to Mokpo but his last visit was far back in his past so he better wanted to check for a suitable route before he would land somewhere he didn't want to be with a total stranger. With his eyes already on the Naver maps, Jaebeom plopped back down onto his soft mattress. He had to resist the urge to lay back again, to get more of his precious and beloved sleep but he tried his very best to look for a route and to look for his motivation to get his things done. 

As he was sure that he had found a good solution to be quick and save since it was a Friday, he made his way to the wardrobe that was filled with only a few washed clothes. Most of his clothes were still tucked in his suitcase since he was too tired to wash them already and he barely had a huge amount of clothes anyway. But of course, the ones on the flour could have been a solution if they were fresh. 

It's not like Jaebeom was an untidy person. He wasn't, at least usually. But he couldn't deny that his life became a little bit different after the break up from his girlfriend not long ago. He barely had time to process what had happened, what made them break up but on the other hand, he already saw it coming months before. 

He rubbed his tired eyes and tried to push the heavy feeling back away, which started to creep up on his back again, making his shoulders and head heavy with the thoughts and maybe some regents. He quickly grabbed something he thought would fit together since his dressing style was pretty simple in any case and he wasn’t going to put much effort into his outfit for a random dude. 

The weather would be sunny and warm just like the days before, at least that's what his app said. So he chose some loose-fitting pants with a grayish-blue button-up shirt which played around his wide shoulders just perfectly without being too tight. He loved to dress comfortably, even if his ex-girlfriend had always told him to put more effort into his appearance since his body posture was something to show off in front of her friends. But Jaebeom didn’t mind these things and honestly, he didn’t bother to look good in front of her super touchy girl pals. Which he by the way had hated more than waking up early.

On the way back he would get some fried chicken, he thought, as he took a look into his pretty empty fridge. Just a sad-looking bundle of spring onions greeted him together with some strange smelling strings of cheese. Nothing to prepare a proper and tasty dinner, at least not for him and his barely existing cooking skills. Also, he wanted some meat since his tour diet was mostly based on plants, greens, and eggs so he craved some juicy chicken legs like hell. 

Another thing he wanted to do this weekend was to fill his fridge with nice things but the job would be a pretty good excuse to have some takeaway spicy fried chicken for dinner. He deserved a good and greasy meal even when it wasn’t super healthy like his morning shake. But sometimes you have to treat yourself and this weekend was one of these occasions where Jaebeom would stuff his body and heart with tasty unhealthy snacks and dishes.

With a last gaze through his flat with which he made sure everything was alright, Jaebeom closed the door behind him. It's not like he was a maniac or something but he had his little procedure whenever he left his flat even if it was just for some hours. But that was something he did since he was even younger, even before all the stress with his ex happened and before his life and mind got a bit more stressed as well. 

Jaebeom walked through the long and dark corridor hall while his mind was somewhere else but nowhere at the same time. Usually, he would take the stairs, another little habit he did to stay fit but today he took the old and smell lift since he already felt like he was too late. 

He avoided taking the lift as much as he could since it smelled really strange from time to time and gave him a claustrophobic feeling but today he couldn't motivate himself to walk down the twelve floors just to arrive exhausted at the entrance hall, even if he was not as late as he thought he would be. But with the weather and no air conditioning in the lift, he would probably sweat in no time and he didn't want to feel all sweaty and sticky the whole day. 

He flinched as the rays of sunshine hit his eyeballs. It took him some time until he got used to the brightness that nearly burned holes into his head, feeling like a vampire that would turn into dust and ashes just by being exposed to the bright light for a second. It's not like he hated to be outside but most of his flat was shielded with darkening curtains or else his flat would be a living hell. But he smiled into the sun with closed eyes, as soon as he got used to her glowing power before he made his way in the direction of his car. 

The old baby blue Volvo he owned was greeting him with his usual dirty glasses since Jaebeom never found the time nor saw the purpose in washing the vehicle when it would get dirty again in no time. There wasn't a reason for him to wash it and to waste his money on it which he had earned so hard. And if a customer would complain about it, they could walk. 

Jaebeom rolled his eyes as his eyes found another 'Wash me' sign on the back of his car, probably the kids from the second floor again. "Haha so funny" he snorted annoyed as he wiped the letters away with his arm, hoping they would find another victim and would finally leave his poor baby alone. Sure, he didn't wash it for ages but that wasn't sufficient reason to mock him and his reliable metallic partner. 

A sigh left his lips as his bottom hit the hard and sat-through seat. It was an old car. Like very, very old. Older than him probably but it was everything he could effort and he grew to like his huge ship over the years even if his friends had smiled at him back then, as he had proudly introduced his very first own vehicle to them years ago.

As long as the car would drive him wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted he would be fine but Jaebeom wouldn’t know what to do if his boss would tell him to get a better car for working purposes someday, to satisfy the demanding clientele. Someday he would have enough money to live comfortably, he just had to work hard for it a little longer. But a new car wasn't on the list at the moment since he rather needed another amplifier for his guitar. 

But that was something Jaebeom pushed into the back of his head. He didn’t want to think about it today, not when his mood was already a little lower than usual and even more when he had to try to start the car a few times until he could maneuver the car out of the parking lot. He sighed again, deeply, feeling somehow annoyed by every little thing that didn't go after his liking today. He could just hope the one he had to pick up wasn't annoying or something. 

Of course, he could ask his parents for a new car since his dad made enough with being a famous lawyer and his mom being a doctor. But he wanted to achieve his dreams with his own strength and hard work since he became sure of the way he wanted to go. That has always been his goal, even if he would fail at some point. But in the end, he was more proud of his own achievements than going the easy way which was to ask his parents for money and help.

The sunlight was shining uncomfortably bright today, blinding him until he had to cover his eyes with the dark and fancy sunglasses to get a better sight. His brown and wavy hair danced in the wind as soon as he rolled down his window, enjoying the fresh breeze that blew against his heated skin with a slight smile on his face. Sure an Air conditioning would be a great feature for a car but somehow he grew to like the 'fancy feature' to roll down his window to let fresh air into his space while his arm hung out and danced through the current of the wind. 

Slow music was playing in the background as he drove through the crowded city which passed past him so slowly since the traffic was just as horrible as always around this time. But even if the sidewalks were crowded most of the time and the honking of the cars was pretty annoying, he loved the capital city with his whole heart and he couldn't think of a better place to spend his life. 

He loved the summer in the city and Jaebeom loved the warmth of the sun and the light feeling it brought into his heart and mind. It was his favorite season even if he liked them all with their pros and cons. But balmy summer nights, playing with his guitar in the colorful park down the street with a beer in his hand and crispy chicken grease on his lips. That was his favorite thing to do even if he preferred all these things when the sun was already going down, leaving the sky in colorful shades of orange and a hue pink and gold. 

The abrupt voice of the navigation brought him back from his thoughts when he arrived at his goal sooner than he had thought he would. He looked around to check if someone was already waiting for him, leaning over his steering wheel to gaze around just to find only busy looking people and not someone who looked like he needed a lift to Mokpo. Not that he knew how someone would look like, who had to go there but still, no one was looking like they would be waiting for him.

His fingernails tapped on the phone screen as he clicked his way through his Instagram feed, envying all the posts about spending time in a park or near the Han River to enjoy the weather and their time with friends. He sighed deeply and threw his head into his neck, leaving out the air of his slight frustration. What would he give to spend some relaxed time alone in the park, his naked feet buried in the tickling grass while he would finally read the book he bought when they played in Busan on Wednesday. 

Jaebeom flinched as he heard the knock against the passenger window, looking confused into the warm eyes of an adorable round face which smiled at him just like the sun on the clear blue sky. It felt like an eternity until he could tear his gaze away, being pulled back into reality as the other pointed down on the bottom which would open the door from the old vehicle. 

Jaebeom couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and quickly leaned over to open the knob and the door for the other, grabbing his steering wheel soon after to avoid the stranger's gaze. The Level of his annoyance just grew more due to his own dumb and embarrassing behavior but at least the other seemed like he took a shower maybe even today. 

"Hey, would you mind If I take a seat in the back? I'm a little tired..." the boy asked and looked a little apologizing at him after he yawned without putting the hand in front of his mouth. Jaebeom could just nod while he felt kind of relieved that he didn't have to hold a conversation with him while he was still flustered by the wave of warm feelings that rushed through his body. 

"Sure…" Jaebeom gave back while his eyes flickered everywhere else but never met his warm eyes. He watched him through the rear mirror when the other opened the back door and laid down with a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "Exhausting day?" Jaebeom asked and wasn't even sure why he was the one who started the conversation when he had been the one who had been hoping for a quiet passenger. 

"Mhmm" the other hummed quietly, his eyes already closed while his mouth was slightly opened when he gave back his non-verbal answer. Jaebeom's eyes lingered on his lips, slightly caught in the moment when the unknown passenger chewed on his slightly chapped bottom lip, leaving then sparkle with saliva in the evening sun. 

Jaebeom cleared his throat to clear his mind a little, pushing away the urge to give him chapstick for his dry lips. He should be relieved that the other one was such a quiet one since that's what he wanted. Jaebeom should be happy to spend the way quietly as long as he could and not find a reason to start a conversation he told himself, so he shook his head and banished every thought that crossed his mind unwillingly out of his head. 

Jaebeom started the car, feeling embarrassed when he had to try it about three times, and saw a slight smile on the other’s lips. At least the car didn't leave him hanging when they made their way onto the street again. Sometimes, when his little huge baby was in a bad mood, he would have to start the vehicle on a red lamp nervously when other cars were already honking behind him. 

It didn’t take long for Jaebeom to arrive at the railway. Trees and green fields flashed past them when Jaebeom speeded up as fast as he could with his old ship. He rather wanted to arrive a little earlier than too late. Not that he didn't have trust in his loyal Volvo but you could never be too sure, so he drove as fast as he felt comfortable. They knew each other long enough to know about the cars' Limits and he didn't want to push his luck too much, not when he already embarrassed himself in front of the other enough. 

He hummed to the slow music which was barely audible since he wanted to let the other sleep but it was his favorite mixtape so he knew every song and every word by heart anyway. It might be old school but Jaebeom liked to listen to old cassette tapes since it gave him a different feeling than hearing these songs over his headphones or CDs. Even if that meant he would listen to the same mixtape for months or maybe years. 

The pads of his fingers drummed on the steering wheel, humming to the music while his head was bobbing in the rhythm of his favorite childhood rock song. Some songs would never get old and this certain jam was one of them. Even if he had listened to it a million times, Jaebeom could never hold himself back whenever the tune was playing in his car or somewhere else. He was totally lost in the music when he felt the movement next to him and saw someone moving in the corner of his eye. 

Fortunately, he didn't flinch and moved the steering wheel abruptly, being used to his friends who crawled onto the passenger seat whenever they could but still, it was a little strange to see this behavior from someone he didn't even know the name of. "You could have said something…. there is a gas station not far from here." He said without looking over to the other, his eyes totally focused on the street. 

The boy just shrugged his shoulders before he leaned back to get his shoes and backpack from the back seat as well. Jaebeom's eyes followed his movements, his eyes glued onto the tan and trained arms of the other which made his head spin slightly. Maybe it was because of the lack of water that he felt a little dizzy, he thought, not thinking it could be something else at this moment that made him feel like this. 

Jaebeom grabbed the water bottle next to him and struggled a little when he tried to open the cap while the bottle was between his thighs, eyes still glued on the road when he cursed under his breath. He heard the soft chuckling from next to him, looking at his passenger for a second when he grabbed the bottle out of the tight grip of his legs.

"Just let me help you...That's what passengers are for, right?" the other said with a warm and soft smile on his lips which made his throat feel even drier. Seriously, he wasn’t sure what was going on with his insides but the kissable lips made it really hard for him to concentrate on the road as he should at this moment. Jaebeom just smiled when he took the bottle with a grateful nod, chugging down half of the bottle to ease the thirsty feeling, and hopefully, it would cure his dry throat as well.

It's been a while for Jaebeom that he had something in his belly that somehow felt like butterflies, too busy with touring and trying to earn money somehow that he totally ignored all these feelings usually whenever someone smiled at him. It wouldn't be arrogant to say that he was quite popular with girls and maybe boys as well, and being the mysterious guitar and singer of a band made him even more attractive as it seemed. 

But it wasn't like he was in the mood for something new anyway. The damn break up was still too fresh, he thought and he definitely preferred it the way it was right now. He wanted to be alone and by himself, just a hookup here and there to calm down the need in his lower region that sometimes made it hard to concentrate just like it was before he had met his ex. 

It had been the first real and long relationship he ever had and unfortunately, it ended painfully exhausting for him. It wasn't just her fault, both of them were to blame when the lack of communication and opposite views on life ruined the precious bond they had in the beginning. But he didn't want to linger in those negative thoughts any longer. They had some good times until it lasted and that’s it. End of the story and end of the chapter of his life.

He sighed deeply which made the other look at him with a curious gaze. “I’m Jaebeom by the way,” he said with a little look to his side, hoping he could avoid any further questions about the sudden outburst of emotions. He quickly fixed his eyes back on the road again to avoid any troubles to stay on his track as the other one flashed a huge smile. 

“I’m Youngjae, nice to meet you,” the other said with a warm tone in his voice which made his heart flutter again, wondering why he made him feel this way with such little things. It’s probably just the warm weather that sends heat waves through his body, Jaebeom guessed, when he took another sip of the water next to him, emptying the bottle in one go when he didn’t have another one left. 

“Would it be okay if we would make a stop at a gas station?”

“Sure, I need something to drink anyway” Youngjae replied before he buried his face in his hands, rubbing his face out of exhaustion which made him wonder what was wrong with the guy. It's not as if he was interested in his well being, he couldn't care less. But of course, he just wanted to make sure his client would have a good ride for maybe some extra tip and hopefully, wouldn't puke into his car. 

He tried to focus back on himself, not wanting to get all too deep into the belongings from a stranger, and drove off the railway when he saw the huge sign of a station not so far away from the busy road.

Jaebeom turned off the car and looked at his passenger, again, he was blinded by the bright smile that was flashing his way, feeling like the sun lost some of her power next to Youngjae smiling at him. He could feel how his cheeks heated up which made him furrow his browns confused by the strange feeling that followed soon after. 

“Do you need something as well? “ Jaebeom asked quickly to push his thoughts aside before he got out of the car, his ass slightly hurting from sitting there for not even an hour. The seat was really sat through which made it even more exhausting to sit for so long in a car. Maybe they really had to part ways, after all, that time together. 

“I will just join you if you don’t mind,” the other said when he got out of the car as well, giving him a good few on his body for the first time. He was dressed in a light blue bottom shirt and suit pants, giving him an office styled appearance which made Jaebeom wonder about the reason for the trip. But of course, Jaebeom didn’t want to dig into other people's business since he hated when others he didn’t know were too curious for his liking. It's not like he was interested in the other's life anyway, right?! He really couldn't care less. 

No one of them said a word as they made their way into the building. Cold air wavered towards them as soon as the door opened their gates, making him nearly freeze by the sudden drop to a chillier temperature. His body was shaking slightly, trying to get used to the temperature fall as he looked around for water and maybe a snack for the way. Maybe something healthier than a Nutella bread this time since he would have greasy chicken for dinner, he thought, as he grabbed an expensive apple and an avocado sandwich with chicken.

Jaebeoms eyes widened with confusion when he saw the three bottles of beer and the strawberry flavored lollipop from the other. He couldn’t help but smile about the choice. A nice beer would be a nice refreshment for him as well but unfortunately, he couldn't risk being drunk when he needed his driving license to pay his bills. Maybe later when he was done with the job and in a tiny hotel room or he would just sleep in his car like so many nights before since he knew how exhausting it would be to drive back on the same day.

A little shy, he grabbed a beer of his favorite brand as well and placed it on the counter together with his avocado toast and some spearmint gums as well. A grumpy looking old man scanned all his things, totally ignoring his nice smile which made him even more nervous in front of the other. 

Usually, he wasn’t like that but he could feel Younjae’s stares on his back and it made him freaking nervous even if he wasn’t really sure why. Their eyes met when he turned around. Jaebeom shouldn't have been surprised since he could feel Youngjae's eyes on him the whole time but still, he could feel how the blush crept into his cheeks as their eyes met. 

Jaebeom quickly paid for all his things before he made his way out of the air-conditioned store. He inhaled the warm and humid air deeply, needing some fresh air to calm his troubled mind down. Seriously, was it just the lack of water or why did he feel so dizzy and his legs all weak today. 

But as Jaebeom’s heart fluttered when Youngjae stood next to him and when he brushed his damp hair back with a heart-winning smile on his lips, Jaebeom probably knew what was going on with his body. Because god, he looked gorgeous and there was no way to deny that fact. 

It's not like he was only interested in women his whole life so it wasn't that new for him. It’s just that women were the only ones he ever got close to since he wasn’t the type of person who approached the object of his desire even if he was kind of confident. He just didn't like asking people out so he hoped they would do the first step or else it wouldn't be all that bad to miss a chance to add another useless number into his contacts. 

He had some high school crushes when he was younger which were boys as well but after that, Jaebeom spent Nights with women only so he didn’t think much about it anymore. Not that he wanted to check the other out but Jaebeom couldn’t deny that he was kinda cute and bought feelings back he thought were just teenage fantasies.

Jaebeom watched him as he opened the bottle as if it was the most interesting thing to do. He watched him how he chugged down half of the bottle in one go and how the liquid made his adam's apple jump with every gulp he made. His gaze followed the sweat pearl that trailed down his chin and neck, making him thirstier for refreshment than before especially as he watched the pearl go missing under his light blue shirt. 

“I hope you won’t drink it on the ride,” Youngjae said when he pointed at the brown bottle that rested in his sweating hand, pulling him out of his thoughts with his warm voice and the amused smile.

He could just shake his head, feeling kind of embarrassed in front of the one he had to bring save to his destination. “No…” he said with a slight smile and looked down at the bottle in his hand “... just for later… to celebrate my actual day off...”

Their eyes met again when Youngjae gifted him another one of his warm smiles, making his heart beat faster if that was even possible. Seriously, what's wrong with that stupid heart. He thought he was still busy enough with his own life and career to ignore all these feelings, knowing he wouldn't have time for them anyway. But it seemed like his heart had other plans when it nearly jumped out of his chest whenever their eyes met.

“So you had to change your plans just for me? I already wondered why you told me your name is Jaebeom and not Jackson,” he asked, a soft smile playing around his lips and on his eyes which made Jaebeom stumble over his own words afterward. 

“Ah yes, that's my friend. He had something important that got in between so… yeah I covered his shift,” he mumbled, his cheeks becoming warmer with every second he could feel the eyes of the other on him. ‘You make me nervous’ he wanted to tell him but on the other hand, he didn’t want to admit that he indeed made him more nervous than he wanted to be.

“mhm… “ he just hummed and Jaebeom looked at him with a curious gaze but was just blessed with another smile. “What are you doing besides driving people around the country?” Youngjae asked as they made their way back to the car, walking slowly as if both of them weren’t keen on going back into the hot metallic cage.

“Uhm… I play in a band…” Jaebeom answered after he thought about it a little, if he wanted to share his private life with the other but he had to admit he was curious to hear more about Youngjae as well so he had to give something. “And what about you?” he asked a little hesitant, opening his door before he slid back into the warm and stuffed air of his car.

“I study medicine at the moment...” his voice didn’t sound as happy as before, not as cheeky as when he talked about rudimental things. “But… whatever” 

Jaebeom just nodded and looked down at his hands that gripped the steering wheel tightly. He couldn't deny that he was a little disappointed that their conversation seemed to end here but in the end, he wasn’t that talkative eighter. But yeah, there was a voice in the back of his head that wanted to know more about the man on the passenger seat next to him.

Youngjae opened his second bottle the moment Jaebeom started his car a few times. He could finally relax when the music started to play softly out of the old boxes again. He couldn’t find the will to install a newer radio, so the old tapes were playing on repeat until he overplayed them and made a new one, which… rarely happens. Just his favorite songs he wouldn’t get tired of anyway were saved on them so it just happens once that he had to erase music from one of them, deleting the mixtape out of his life which he had recorded for his ex-girlfriend. 

“So, you play in a band?” the other asked while Jaebeom was humming to the song, quietly singing along whenever he knew the english lyrics. 

“Yeah I do... but we aren’t that big though.”

The other hummed again and Jaebeom wasn’t sure how to read his reaction.  
“What's your band called? If I can ask…”

‘Just if you tell me more about yourself’ Jabeom wanted to say but again, he didn't want the other to know about his not very confident side. “Defsoul’s Paradise….” He mumbled, looking out of the window to hide his blushed cheeks. He knew the name wasn’t the fanciest but he loved the name, feeling a very deep connection to these words. 

His eyes jumped to the man next to him as he pulled his phone out immediately, typing the letters into the search bar of Youtube seconds after. Jaebeom’s mouth went dry. Not because he was embarrassed or something, they were quite good and their songs were made with so much love and effort even if they had just a thousand monthly listeners. Everyone in his band was addicted to music just like him, so of course, they put all their heart into words and compositions so they tried not to care too much about numbers as long as they had fun.

His eyes wandered over Youngjae's side profile, admiring the soft-looking cheeks and the long lashes that were perfectly visible as the other listened to their music with closed eyes. His heart was hammering heavily against his ribcage, suddenly feeling pretty nervous about the opinion of a total stranger. Noting he ever had felt before. Usually, he just cared about his friend’s and families' opinions since he knew how it could pull you down to feel like you had to make your music suitable for everyone. 

The sun was shining through the dirty window, giving him a heavenly glow as a gentle smile grew on the other’s face while he bobbed his head to the rhythm of the song, totally absorbed in the music. Jaebeom knew which song was playing. It was his most favorite one of all the songs he had written. The one song he had put the most feelings into when he was at a low point in his life. The song meant a lot to him and yet, he was afraid to hear the others' words, knowing it could ruin their whole ride together when he would tell him something negative.

He could take criticism, he surely could or at least he learned to be better at it. But he also could be kind of protective when it came to the songs that meant the world to him. And then he could become a little bitchy, like a mother that just wanted to protect their kids.

“I like your songs… especially the lyrics…I really I like it… Maybe I can visit a gig of yours?” he said, or rather asked and Jaebeom just shrugged his shoulders as if his heart was beating fastly against his ribcage.

“Sure, we just play where everyone can come anyway so feel free…” He tried to sound casual but he wasn’t sure if he succeeded. He could feel how the excitement made his voice a little bit too bubbly and too fast, making it obvious that in his inner he was excited like a little kid. Jaebeom tried to tell himself that it was just because of the praise and not because of the little chance to see him again. 

“Unfortunately there isn't a show planned but I can let you know… If you want to?!” Jaebeom mumbled after a while, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. He tried his best not to make it too obvious that he wished for a positive answer so his heart was jumping in his chest when he saw the gentle smile when Youngjae nodded at the offer. 

He took another sip from his bottle when the dry feeling in his throat made it uncomfortable to speak again. Sparkling water ran down his chin, spilling the cold wet slightly as he drove through a hole in the ground. His cheeks were burning as he heard a giggle from next to him. Did he watch him the whole time? God, this guy made him so nervous, it wasn’t funny anymore. 

“Do you need help?” The other asked the amusement in his voice couldn’t be ignored. He tried to wipe the water away with his tongue which didn’t help pretty much but he didn’t want to take his hands from the steering wheel, knowing they would probably tremble with nervousness.

“It’s okay,” he said as he wiped the strain away with the fabric on his shoulder. It wasn’t the sexiest move to be honest, but he didn’t want to be sexy in front of him anyway, right? Damn these feelings, damn these confusing thoughts which he tried to ignore since he was afraid to feel too much again. He avoided the rosy cheeks and the warm feeling in his chest. He was quite good to ignore things when he didn't want to be bothered by them so he hoped it was the same when it came to the sparkling boy next to him. 

The next few minutes were pretty quiet to his satisfaction, just the music was playing softly in the background but Jaebeom didn’t want to fill the lack of conversation with nonsense since it didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. Quite the contrary actually. The soft humming from Youngjae somehow calmed him down, making him feel a little more at ease when he could finally sink down and relax his body against the cushion of his seat. 

“Do you like to sing?” Jaebeom asked curiously. He loved music with all his heart so he was always head over heels when someone seemed interested in the same topic just as him.

“Mhm yes… I do like it. I wanted to become a music therapist before I got into medicine, you know…” he said softly, looking down at his hands, and maybe it was the first time in hours since they met where he saw him a little flustered as well. “But my parents think it's dumb and that doesn’t give enough money.” Youngjae's gaze was glued on the flashing threes on the sidewalk, looking a little sad after his lips had spilled the confession. 

“I know what you are talking about… My parents thought the same about my dreams,” he confessed and quickly smiled at him with a reassuring smile. His hand was already moving in the direction of Youngjae's hand but he flinched back, knowing himself that this would be a little too much since they barely knew their names.

“They wanted me to become a lawyer just like my dad but... I’m not good at studying and there was no way I would spend ages stuffing my head with paragraphs and laws… so I took the way I wanted and yes… maybe it's not always that easy but I’m glad I took this path and there isn’t a moment I regent it….” He said with a softer voice by now. He wasn't sure if it was a little too much what he had said. He could just hope Youngjae wouldn’t get it wrong or think he was arrogant but he really could understand his problem since went through it himself. 

Youngjae just hummed quietly, looking like he was lost in thoughts as he focused his attention on the green trees that kept passing by.

“Sorry if that was too personal...” Jaebeom said after a while, now that the silence between them felt a little uncomfortable. But maybe, or hopefully, it was just his imagination. That it was just his own mind since he felt a little irritated by the other since they met anyway. He exhaled a little when he saw the other shaking his head while a warm smile rested on his wonderful plump lips. 

“I love that song,” they said both in unison as the soundtrack from ‘Grease’ was coming out of the speakers. Their fingers met as both reached out for the volume bottom, a spark flashing between their skins. Jaebeom was the first who flinched back, his cheeks flushed with a soft red as he gripped the steering wheel tightly again. His heart was hammering against his ribcage. It was just such a little touch but still, it felt as if the little spark went through his whole body and he could just hope Youngjae didn't notice the goosebumps that spread over his body. 

“I got chills… They're multiplyin' and I'm losin' control…. 'cause the power you're supplying…. it's electrifyin'.” Youngjae started to sing along, looking at him with a smirk, daring him to join him for a little duet. 

“You better shape up, 'cause I need a man-...” their eyes found each other, holding their gaze longer than needed while he continued to sing along. "And my heart is set on you…" Their moment broke as Jaebeom had to focus on the road again which was fortunately just a straight line. 

"You're the one that I want…. You oo oo, honey" they sang now in unison. Their loud voices filled the cramped car while the wind from the opened windows tousled their hair. Youngjae's english sounded so cute, it nearly made his heart burst into pieces. Not that his way to speak in the foreign language was better but it was definitely more adorable when Youngjae spoke it. 

It felt like the whole mood had shifted to something more relaxed with just them starting to sing together. As if there was a connection now even if it was just being bad at pronouncing english words. The road now seemed so boring even if he usually liked to appreciate the landscape but with Youngjae on his passenger seat, it was hard to focus on something else than him and his smile which he could see whenever he turned to his side to look at him. 

He really tried his best to push these thoughts aside. It's not like he was a teenager anymore who wasn't sure about what he felt but Jaebeom didn't want to admit that it was some kind of affection what he felt. He didn't think that he felt lonely. Or at least not lonely enough to develop a little crush in such a short amount of time. 

But with every song they continued to sing together, he felt a little bit more light-hearted, totally enjoying the small road trip when he had cursed at Jackson the whole morning which made him feel pretty bad now that he had changed his mind. Actually, he felt pretty happy about the nice company since it felt like they already knew each other for longer than just this short amount of time. 

They actually started to talk at some point, or more Youngjae who nearly yelled over the music instead of turning the volume down. Jaebeom guessed it was because of the third beer that ran down Youngjae's throat, which probably helped to open up a little more but even if it was because of the alcohol and the tipsy feeling that must linger in his body, Jaebeom honestly enjoyed the company a lot. Especially when rosy cheeks flushed on Youngjae's cheeks so cutely. 

Another addicting rock sound from the US ’80s boomed out of the speakers as Youngjae finally turned down the volume. He looked at him with huge eyes which made him stop his singing immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked, feeling pretty nervous by the strange look he got from the other. Was his english that bad? Was his voice too brassy due to his hoarse throat? 

"I don't think we are on the right way anymore," Youngjae finally said as he looked out of the front window, leaning forward to read the sign. He squinted his eyes, trying to read the letters as if it wouldn't come closer with every second they rolled on the pavement. 

Jaebeom flinched slightly as he heard the loud laugh, feeling even more confused than before. "What's so funny?" he asked while he took his foot off the gas pedal a little. The car slowed down while Youngjae's laugh seemed to become louder with every bit they lost speed. He felt kind of embarrassed. He had checked the route so well and now he should be on the wrong way? No way he took the wrong route, no way he was so focused on talking and laughing with Youngjae that he took the wrong turn. 

But soon Jaebeom realized, unfortunately, as well that they were indeed on the wrong road. Not even that close anymore to their goal in the south. His hands were sweatier than before, gripping the leather steering wheel as he just wanted to disappear into a hole in the ground. It was the first time something like this happened, and that's when he had done this job so many times without any problems before. But today was a strange day anyway. He knew it as he had hit his little toe and burned his arm on the oven. Or when his mind didn't stop to think about how Youngjae's skin would feel against his own. 

The warm and sweaty hand on his equally sweat-drenched shirt felt pretty sticky and a little uncomfortable against his skin. Not Youngjae's hand though, but his own shirt that must be disgustingly wet and now also sticking on Youngjae's hand when he patted his shoulder tenderly to make Jaebeom feel less embarrassed. Which didn't work at all and just made him blush even more.

"It's okay… You took the wrong way even with navigation…" he said, amusement heavily lingering in the air as Youngjae's loud laugh filled the space. "Things like this happen" Youngjae teases him further before he exploded into a giggling mess again. Jaebeom wasn't sure what's so funny but maybe it was the third beer and the sun which made him a little bit too bubbly. 

But he liked to hear him laugh like this. It was more than adorable to see him that way, when Youngjae held his belly from all the laughing and tears were already glistering in his eyes. Still, he wasn't sure what was so funny but he enjoyed the sound of Youngjae's laugh no matter what. 

"You distracted me" he answered, nearly pouting when he felt how the color crept into his cheeks and ears even more. It never happened before, not that he had to drive such long routes often but still, it had never happened before and his brain couldn’t figure out how to cope with the embarrassment as Youngjae looked at him while his cute cheek was squeezed against the headrest.

Jaebeom finally drove on a parking lot at the side, already looking around for a place to turn around to drive in the right direction they had to go. The sun was already going down. The orange late summer sun was sparkling on the ocean like little diamonds on the surface. He loved the sea. He always felt much more relaxed and calm in his inner self whenever he watched the waves play around. The sound of the roaring waves gave him inner peace just like the sound trees made when they danced in the wind. 

"So it's my fault?" Youngjae mumbled, pulling him out of his thoughts as he leaned closer until Jaebeom could nearly taste the smell of Youngjae's breath filled with beer on his tongue. Jaebeom's eyes roamed around his features, like so many times today but seeing him from this close was even better. And Jaebeom used the chance to let his gaze roam around his beautiful face a little longer. The wonderful long lashes, the little mole under his eye and on his cheek, the cute nose, and his perfectly curved lips. Everything on him just looked so inviting to kiss and to run his fingertips over. It nearly made him crazy not to be able to touch him even if Youngjae gave him the feeling it would be all right for him to do. 

His chest felt tight and his lungs forgot to work as their eyes met after he had spent too many minutes soaking in every inch of the beautiful face across from him. Youngjae's brown orbs were looking at him with hooded eyes and he wondered which thoughts crossed Youngjae's mind at the moment when his own thoughts were running wild. He wanted to pull away but he was frozen in his actions, not able to move his body like a deer that was caught by bright headlights. 

Fortunately, Youngjae pulled back a second after, giving him back the ability to breathe normally even if his heart was still beating in his chest like crazy. He wasn’t used to this kind of behavior from himself anymore. These intensive emotions of attraction and acting shy. And he really didn't like the feeling of losing control over his emotions like this. It made him feel less confident as he usually was as if he would trip over his feet if they had to walk a simple straight line. 

He preferred to be calm in his mind and body. Not being bothered by someone else was the most comfortable state for him but now, with the other in front of him, it felt irritating and different but not in a bad way. It made him act and feel like in his teenage years. And he wasn’t sure if he liked it nor if Youngjae liked it that he behaved like a silly boy.

“Let’s go for a walk. My legs are already hurting and I’m not in a hurry to arrive in Mokpo anyway.” Youngjae said and with that, he made his way out of Jaebeom’s car. Jaebeom followed his actions with his eyes. Yes, he was definitely handsome with his little perky butt and his wide shoulders. Even if they weren’t as wide and well defined as his own but no matter what he was his type even if he never knew he had one.

A gentle breeze played with his hair as he stood there on the shore, Jaebeom’s gaze fixed on the wide turquoise ocean, the white sand, and the spume that crashed against the beach as they would kiss passionately.

When he was a child, his parents and he went to the shore nearly every weekend. His skin had been brown like his freshly baked croissant form today. The skin on his nose was always peeled, leaving a lighter stripe over his nose and cheeks. But it never bothered Jaebeom since his mom always told him how adorable it looked and as the Mom child that he was, he loved and enjoyed it a lot to be called cute. 

All of the visits to the beach were happy childhood memories for him he never wanted to forget. Things he loved to remember no matter how old he was by now even if they faded a little as the time passed. But his childhood had been a happy time, which he would always carry deep in his heart like a precious treasure he would protect. 

The fresh breeze made goosebumps bloom all over his body from head to toe. But maybe it was also Youngjae’s soft touch when he took Jaebeom’s hand that made him shiver on a warm mid-summer day. How could the other be so bold? So fearless to take his hand even if it would be just in a friendly way. Wasn't Youngjae's heart beating like crazy as well? He really envied him to look so calm and not like him with blushed cheeks and trembling legs. 

He followed him without words while his mouth was slightly open as he tried his best to bring out words of protest. They should drive to Mokpo. They were already late and he had planned to sleep in his own bed tonight and not again in a cramped and uncomfortable hotel bed. At least that had been his plan as he sat in the car in the morning. But now, he couldn't think of something that was better than being here with Youngjae. 

The sand made it more difficult to walk which made him grip Youngjae's hand a little tighter than planned. Whenever he took a step he felt how he sank deeper into the ground and he stumbled slightly as he tried to keep up with Youngjae's quick steps. It was kind of adorable to see him smile and nearly jump out of excitement the closer they came to the water, so he couldn't be all too mad about being dragged behind him without mercy about his struggles. As a child from Mokpo, he should be used to this but maybe Youngjae just loved the sea as much as he did. 

Not that he would ever admit it but he felt kind of disappointed as Youngjae let go of his hand and hastily peeled himself out of his shoes and socks. Jaebeom had to look away as he caught himself staring at the little round peach again as Youngjae struggled to take off his blue striped sock with a little hole on the front. 

The scenery around him was just so beautiful, leaving him stunned as he finally could tear his gaze away from the boy. The sight in front of his eyes made him lose his breath again like so many times today. The way the sun was burning in orange colors right above the ocean, leaving the scenery in a warm color while the boy in front of him danced through the sand was just too beautiful to be true. 

The roaring sound of the waves echoed through his clouded brain. The warm and gentle memories from his childhood flooded his heart with a warm feeling while he watched Youngjae dancing free and careless over the soaked wet sand just as he did when he was a child without worries. 

The familiar screeching of the seagulls, the sound of the waves that found their way onto the shore, the way the stones were crackling as the water made them dance in the spume, it made him just feel so at ease like he hadn't felt since a while. He didn’t spend enough time going out recently nor with finding his inner peace through nature. As much as he loved the place he was living in, sometimes the loudness of the city took his breath away and made it hard for him to cope. 

Jaebeom wasn't sure why he never took the time to be at a place like this, even though he knew how much it would help him. But maybe he never really bothered enough before and thought it would go away when he just slept it out but now, as he was surrounded by nature, he realized how much he missed being free like this. 

He really should take more care of himself, he thought and now, he was kind of glad that he took the wrong turn, asking himself if maybe it was his subconscious that led the way to the shore like a magnet that pulled him into the right direction.

Jaebeom couldn't resist the urge to take the phone out of his pocket, opening the camera application to snap a picture of the sun that was going down at this moment. Of course, he just wanted to capture the celestial star that was burning like coal in an oven but he also knew that it was just also to keep this day as a memory forever as well. 

"Isn't the sky beautiful? Look at these colors… " He heard Youngjae yell over the roaring waves, a huge smile on his face as he looked around just to admire the burning sky. 

"You are right… It's a beautiful sky" he yelled back, his heart and belly fluttering by the bright smile that followed on Youngjae's lips. "Just like you…" he whispered, his eyes still glued on the smiling boy across from him while his heart and mind were filled with such a strong wave of affection. 

He wanted to write a song about this certain moment. He wasn’t sure what kind of melody would fit or which lyrics would capture this moment if that was even possible. Maybe they weren’t words for the feelings he felt today but the overwhelming emotion of keeping this exact moment forever in his heart filled his mind completely. It was like an overpowering urge to sit down and scribble all the words he could think of right now onto a sheet of paper just to get them out of his mind and body. 

How could a single moment be so beautiful? So eternal? So perfect, when he wasn't even sure what was so perfect about it. Was it really just the sun and the feeling that spread in his body or was it the smiling boy who begged him to ‘please take cute and pretty pictures’ for his Instagram stories. 

He couldn't hide the smile from blooming on his lips with each giggle that filled the warm and salty summer air. Finally, he had another excuse to take another or maybe two pictures of the other when he followed the pleadings from the yelling boy to take a decent picture. As if he had a bad angle or if there would exist an unfortunate photograph of the boy in front of him. And even if Jaebeom hadn't seen them all, he knew there wasn't one in the world that wouldn't flatter his beauty. 

The wet glistening sand in front of the calmly moving waves sparkled in the warm colors of the sky as Jaebeom got onto his knee to snap another nice picture from a different angle. Jaebeom felt pretty satisfied with the pictures he had snapped as he looked through his camera roll. Another passion he had spent a lot of time with in the past was photography but unfortunately due to his busy life living out this other passion came a little short as well.

Fortunately, he could hide the soft blush on his face with the color of the sun as Youngjae grabbed the phone out of his and went through the number of pictures he had snapped of him. Their arms touched just barely but it felt like he touched fire. The prickling sensation spread from his arm over his whole body. He quickly pulled away as if he had burned himself.

He couldn't believe that he felt something strong like this when they barely knew each other and he wished to know if Youngjae did feel the same. But probably he wasn’t. He didn’t look like a huge romantic or someone who would fall for someone else in such a short amount of time, with just these few words and touches they had exchanged. 

“Do I make you feel uncomfortable?`” Youngjae asked and Jaebeom could swear he could hear a little insecurity in his voice that had been so confident the time before.

“No… No that's not it…” Jaebeom mumbled and bumped his arm against Youngjae’s, making their salty skin meet again. A warm and timid smile bloomed on Youngjae's lips while his own heart made these annoying jumps again. “I was just startled,” he whispered shyly as his gaze was glued to his feet. 

“Hey Jaebeom” Youngjae whispered nearly just as shy as him before and Jaebeom had to check if it was indeed him who spoke so timidly. Jaebeom's eyes rested on the cute blush on Youngjae's cheeks and he asked himself if the color was actually there or just a play from the sun or his mind that wanted to see him as flustered as he was himself. 

His eyes grew bigger as he could feel Youngjae's strong arm around his shoulder and yes, the blush grew in a deeper red and it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him. Jaebeom's heart was beating faster as the realization swept into his mind, his arm working on its own as he wrapped his limb around Youngjae's small waist, his chest bumping against Youngjae's which made his own cheeks burn in a bright red color. 

His nose nearly brushed over Youngjae's cheek. He was so close to him, so close that it would just take a millisecond to lessen the space between them and to press his lips onto the soft rosy cheeks. But he could just stare. Stare at the warm eyes which gazed somewhere else but him. His hand felt so comfortable on his hip as he held the waist with a tender grip. And again, thoughts about the softness of his skin filled his mind and how Youngjae's body would feel under his fingers. 

He wanted to know everything, wanted to know how he felt, how he tasted even if he knew it would have a hint of bitterness from the beer. The click of the mobile phone made his thought disappear. His eyes were shooting into the direction of the device in Youngjae's hand, a soft giggle found the way into his mind as he looked straight into the camera or more into Youngjae's timidly smiling face. 

"As a memory… " he whispered, their eyes locked while they nearly breathed the same air. He could feel how fast his own breath was, how heavy his chest was rising and falling even if he just stood there completely still. Why was he filling his body with the need to hold him close? To kiss his red and chapped lips? To hold his hand and to hug him right? 

“L... Let's go for a walk…” he said quickly, his voice barely audible due to the soft way the waves crashed onto the beach. It's not like he felt uncomfortable, it was just a little too much as he just realized that feelings like this still existed in the depths of him.  
Jaebeom felt a little overwhelmed, too many emotions at once when he felt nothing but exhaustion in the last few weeks. 

"Are we… you okay?" Youngjae asked or nearly whispered and he could just shily smile and nod. 

"Yes, it's just… I don't know… I was just a little flustered… " he gave back and reached out for Youngjae's hand just to squeeze his soft palm gently for just a second. It was boring much and just a second but it was enough to ease the longing for the others touch at least a little. 

"So cute…" he gave back and bumped his shoulder against Jaebeom's, making him stumble a little due to the soft sand they were walking on and since it came out of nowhere. They smiled at each other, both with shy smiles on their lips and Jaebeom would have never believed Youngjae could be a little shy as well. Not that he was that shy usually but still, Youngjae seemed a little more collected about the thing between them than himself.

The sand tickled under the soles of his feet as they started to walk with slow steps. Not a single word found the way over his lips but they weren’t needed in a moment like this. Fortunately, it wasn't awkward between them, maybe it even helped to break the ice between them even more. 

“I’m glad we took a wrong turn, maybe it wasn’t so wrong after all...” Youngjae mumbled after a while. The sun had already disappeared behind the horizon, leaving the ocean and beach in a dark shade of blue and brown. The air was a little chillier by now but nevertheless, he felt so warm and comfortable from the feeling that still lingered in his body when he was close to Youngjae, the picture of him in front of the orange sky still in front of his inner eyes. 

“It doesn’t sound like you want to go there, so why are you even on the way…?” he asked, quietly while his eyes tried to read Youngjae's expression carefully. He wasn’t sure if it was too much, too personal even if they seemed pretty close already but Youngjae gave him a feeling that they already knew each other for longer. It was dumb and something new since it usually took Jaebeom forever to warm up with another person he just met but with him, it felt just too good to feel such a huge distance. 

“My Best friend will get married tomorrow and he wanted me to come. Well, better ex-best friend.” Youngjae kicked a small shell into the ocean, pouting as it didn’t even reach the sea and it was so adorable that Jaebeom wished he could capture this moment as well. 

He just hummed, not knowing what to say since he didn't know all the background stories of his past. He just walked by his side, gave him time to continue if he felt like it. 

Youngjae sighed deeply and it sounded like it came from very deep down there. As if Jaebeom was the first one to listen to his thoughts and problems about this case. "He was my best friend when I still lived at home in Mokpo, you know. We grew up together and went to the same school until we graduated but when I moved to Seoul to study we drifted apart."

"I bet he would still be happy when you would attend his special day since you still share precious memories together." 

Youngjae hummed while he looked down at his feet, kicking another shell into the ocean. Jaebeom really wanted to hug him, somehow making him smile again when the sad expression made Jaebeom's heart hurt. 

"I know... I would be happy to see him as well but…" another sigh left Youngjae's lips before he continued to talk, "but somehow, whenever I'm there I feel so left out, you know… They all have a family, they have kids, getting married. They have a stable job and… they have their life figured and planned out but I study something I don't want, I have a partner here and there but nothing serious, no kids, no stable future..."

Jaebeom placed his hand onto Youngjae's shoulder and fortunately, the other just looked at him with a grateful expression.  
"But that's okay as well and nothing to be ashamed of…" he said, his voice soft and warm as he slowed his steps down to look at Youngjae directly. "I mean you don't have to have your whole life planned. You don't have to become a parent just for others to think you are happy and you don't have to be a successful doctor to be a decent person or whatever. Everyone has their own idea of happiness… So as long as you are happy, that's all that matters because it's your own life, your own way, and your own pace. Nobody should force their life visions on you, not even your friends or family. At least that's what I think and how I try to live." he said a bit shyly after the words just left his mouth like a waterfall. 

Youngjae stopped his steps for a second and glanced up to the sky, a timid smile appearing on his face." Yeah, maybe you are right… thank you Jaebeom" he gave back calmly and looked at him with such a warm gaze that it made Jaebeom's heart melt. It made him wonder what else was hiding under the tousled fringe. Normally he wasn't caught up in such feelings so fast. Normally, it took him weeks to develop an interest in someone or get attached to someone with butterflies and all these things, at least since he became an adult. But now these little fluttering creatures filled his belly every time the other locked eyes with him like when he was back in high school. 

They walked a little more until they decided to go back to the car. Jaebeom felt so comfortable and at ease but he knew it wasn't just because of the sea and being surrounded by nature, Youngjae played a huge part with it as well. Their arms brushed against each other with nearly every step they took but no matter how many times it happened, it filled Jaebeom's body with electrified sparks every time. 

Jaebeom felt a little, or more, pretty sad as they arrived at the car again. The parking lot was just barely illuminated by a streetlamp while the trees of the little forest danced and swooshed in the soft breeze. He opened the door of his car and sat inside, starting the engine to let the music out of the speakers. Jaebeom waited for Youngjae to join, to start their way to their original goal but Youngjae just stood there with his gaze up into the sky. 

With quiet steps, he walked over to Youngjae and stood next to him to see what held him back from joining him. Youngjae seemed like he was totally lost in his thoughts and flinched slightly as he noticed Jaebeom next to him. "Are you okay?" Jaebeom asked and took another step in his direction. "It's already late we should go or else you will miss your party" 

"That's what I love about being away from Seoul. I miss seeing the stars like this… You forget about these things so fast when you are busy studying and working but whenever I see them like this, it makes me feel so much better..." Youngjae whispered, his eyes still glued to the dark and sparkling sky above them. 

"Sorry for my rambling but I don’t care about the party, today is just about drinking alcohol and getting wasted anyway, so not important… sorry for ruining your day off". Youngjae’s voice came out a little hesitant as he finally looked over to Jaebeom. He could just shake his head and smiled timidly as his eyes looked down to his shoes as if they were more interesting than anything else. 

"It was probably the best ride I`ve ever had in my time as a driver here so....”. It wasn’t a lie, he was totally honest about that and not because Youngjae looked so damn adorable with his cute smile after these words had left his lips. He had way too many unpleasant rides and even the ones which he would describe as okay couldn't be compared to the one with Youngjae.

Honestly, he started to like that boy more than he probably wanted to admit but he didn't have much hope to think there would be a chance for a shared future. But being with Youngjae gave him a feeling in his heart he needed, to work a little harder on his plan which was trying to see the world a little more positive again. 

Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not always but he really needed some change in his daily mood since he could feel how it ate him up from the inside. He planned to take more care of himself, to go more out for walks, and to enjoy the little things a little more again. At least he wanted to try. It's not like he was always this gloomy but he couldn't deny that he missed his old self. So somehow he was grateful that Jackson couldn't say no to whoever bothered him today again and that he couldn't say no to Jackson as well. And he was grateful that Youngjae stumbled into his life maybe by accident but maybe with a little help from his fate as well. 

Jaebeom walked back to his car with slow steps. But rather than going to sit on his driver seat, he sat down on the engine hood and let himself sink onto the smooth surface. His gaze was headed to the sky, just as Youngjae's was before, admiring the bright and sparkling stars as he felt the movement next to him. 

“I thought you wanted to leave… Did you change your mind?” he asked, with amusement but also a little curiosity played along in his voice. 

“You are just right with what you said. And I decided I want to appreciate the little things again so…” Jaebeom gave back as he looked into his eyes while a timid smile grew on his lips. Not just the small things he wanted to appreciate but he also wanted to use the last moments to enjoy Youngjae’s presence as well.

Youngjae just hummed and let himself down at the hood as well. “Do you think it will be okay if we lie here?”

“This car went through so much, I’m pretty sure it will be okay… and even if not, the dent will be another memory I guess.” Jaebeom looked at him for a brief moment, just to find Youngjae’s eyes on him again. It made him blush slightly. How many times does he have to look into Youngjae’s warm eyes until he would stop blushing just by looking at him? 

“So you want to appreciate the small things a little more? Since when?” Youngjae changed the topic while he slipped out of his shoes to place his naked feet comfortably on the car. 

To be honest it wasn’t that comfortable on the hard hood, at least for Jaebeom but it was nice to be lying down side by side and just watch the stars while the heat of the metal that had been soaked with warmth from the sun was giving him a cozy feeling. It was definitely worth the back pain afterward. 

“Since I met you…” he said, his eyes never leaving the horizon to hide the shyness that was creeping up his body again. Jaebeom was a little annoyed by himself. Where was the cool boy he used to be? The guy that didn’t blush or did not feel self-conscious? He could just hope that it was Youngjae’s presence and not how he would react to every flirt from now on. 

Hopefully, when they would part he wouldn’t think about the other anymore and get back to his normal self and not the shy teenage boy he used to be in the past. He had tried to hide it all the time since he left school and was so proud as he finally could get rid of the shy Image he had at school. A new part of his life, new Jaebeom had been his motto. But now with the other by his side, all the past years of working hard on his image as a cool and tough guy crumbled down into pieces by just the sight of a smile from the other.

“Mhmm… I like that. I’m happy I could help you, even if it’s just a little.”

Jaebeom just snorted and finally looked at him again, this time he didn’t find Youngjae's eyes on him and just a warm smile playing around his features. And he looked so damn handsome like this, just like always at least in Jaebeom's eyes.

He was so damn beautiful when the soft moonlight was shining on his wonderful face with his gorgeous eyelashes and his damn kissable lips and his freaking adorable nose. Jaebeom was so lost in his admiring thoughts that he didn’t see the slight pout that was rising on these damn kissable lips after his snort had found the way into Youngjae's ear.

“What are you laughing about? I’m happy if I can help even just a little.”

“It’s just the way you said it. It was just so… serious.”

“I can be serious as well, just because I’m smiling a lot doesn’t mean I can’t be serious. Like I said, I want… wanted to be a music therapist. I really want to help people so of course, I’m glad if I could help, even if it's just a little." His lips were still pouty which made him look even cuter. He knew he shouldn't make fun of him but Youngjae was just so damn cute that he couldn't stop the smile from rising on his lips. 

Jaebeom sighed a little. “Hey, I’m sorry… It’s just I really liked the relaxed mood we had, I enjoyed it that it wasn’t so… serious like everything in life is.”

“It’s just that... “ he started but was hesitating again, and it just swept into Jaebeom's mind again how little they knew each other and that there was still this barrier even if it felt different most of the time they had spent together today. 

"It's just what?" Jaebeom wasn't even sure if he wanted to hear his answer. He was afraid it would ruin the moment, ruin the light memory he wanted to keep from that day. 

"I would love to see you smile more… It looks good on you, you know." Youngjae's eyes flickered over his features, stopping at his lips where a small smile grew even if he didn't want it. Would they meet again? Was Youngjae trying to tell him he wanted to see him again as well? 

Jaebeom shook his head and pressed his eyes shut. He didn't want to get his hopes up. He wasn't even sure if he was honestly interested in the other or if it's just because Youngjae was so exciting and playful. But maybe they could be friends, buds to meet in a park for a beer. Casually and not with these rosy cheeks and hearts beating fast. 

"What's… that…." the boy next to him asked, his brows furrowed before he lifted one of them just to look at Jaebeom with a cheeky smile. 

A question mark was written over his face, which must look pretty funny since it made Youngjae laugh out loud and Jaebeom's heart burst into pieces. Why was everything on him just so refreshing? So interesting and exciting. Like an exotic fruit or drink, he wanted to try. Just a sip, even if he was fully aware of the fact that he would be addicted after the first try. 

"The Song… it’s so cheesy" 

The sound of a light slap filled the warm summer air, a pout now rising on Jaebeom's lips as he realized that it was about one of his favorite songs and movies he made fun of. 

"How can you… I love that song okay? And I love the movie and yes I cried a lot and I still do and there is nothing to be ashamed of…" he whispered, a little angry about the fact that Youngjae didn't respect his choice of songs for his mixtape. 

"Ohh you cried? That's so cute Jaebeom so cute…" 

"You are just like my ex gi… Argh, never mind, not everyone can have taste, I understand." He mumbled, his arms crossed on his chest as he tried his best not to show how upset he was. 'Ghost' was a masterpiece, just as his well-compiled mixtape he put much effort into. 

"Like who, Jaebeom?" he seemed pretty interested in the person he was talking about while Jaebeom now cursed at himself inwardly why he even mentioned her. He didn't want to ruin the mood nor his own so he tried to get around it as good as he could. 

"Someone from my past, it doesn't matter anymore… And that doesn't mean I'm…" he stopped his words from spilling as he realized that Youngjae could take it as a confession or even worse, feel uncomfortable about him being attracted to the other. 

"It's okay Jaebeom you can like whoever you want. And I already know that I make you flustered," he spoke so calmly while Jaebeom could feel how his cheeks heated up and how his head was about to explode by his words. Was he so easy to read? Was it so obvious that Jaebeom was kind of interested in the other, even if he didn't know yet if it was just a friendship type of interest or more?

"So you are the romantic type…?" Youngjae asked slowly after a while after the storm in Jaebeom's mind had calmed down. 

"Yes, I am… there is nothing wrong with hoping to find someone you can spend your life with…" he said quietly and a little sad, knowing it was probably just something that was just as old-fashioned as mixtapes and vinyl for the other. 

"You are right, there is nothing wrong with it… don't we all look for this? 

"I don't know… do we? And... do you?" 

"I don't know what I'm looking for, to be honest. Forever seems so scary but of course, I want to find someone who would make forever and through good and bad times seem a little less scary." 

Jaebeom could just hum to this. Of course, forever could be scary but when it’s the right person it won’t feel like a burden, even if it would end someday before forever would happen. He just hoped both of them would find their luck, everyone deserves to be loved and appreciated. 

Jaebeom sighed a little, he couldn’t believe they were talking about things like that when they barely knew each other but even though it didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. It rather made him wonder how it would feel to be with the other a little longer and how it would be to be closer with him. But he shook his head quickly to get rid of these thoughts as fast as they came into his mind even if he had to admit that spending time with Youngjae was better than sitting alone at home just by himself with greasy chicken fat on his lips. 

But as soon as their eyes met, Jaebeom couldn’t tear his gaze away from Youngjae’s soft features while his eyes flicked over Jaebeom's face. Over his eyes to his lips, back to his eyes just to rest on his lips again and Jaebeom wished so desperately for their lips to finally meet. It just became more clear to Jaebeom that it wasn't just a friendship interest, at least not from him, not when his heart was beating so fast in his chest. 

Even if his mind was telling him he couldn't be sure about the others' liking and true intention, he couldn't stop to stare. Maybe it was just his imagination, Jaebeom tried to tell himself but he could feel that there was something between them with his whole body. The attraction between them whenever their eyes met. He could feel it in his whole body and in his bones. He wasn't sure if he would cry or laugh about his stupid mind. The stupidity to be so attracted to someone he barely knew but even if it was just physically he wanted it. 

He could feel the shift as Youngjae slid a little closer to the middle. And he couldn't care less if it would damage his car in any kind of way as he scooted a little closer as well, closing the gap between them as their shoulders rested against each other. 

The song was still playing in the background, filling the warm air with words of love and affection, making the moment even more perfect for Jaebeom. “I've hungered, hungered for your touch. A long, lonely time... ” slipped past Jaebeom’s lips and all he could feel was the overwhelming urge to touch the boy next to him. He wasn’t sure where these feelings were coming from. He was pretty sure he didn’t feel that lonely, but still it felt like his whole body was craving Youngjae's warmth.

Jaebeom could smell his perfume, which made his head feel even dizzier than before. It was so manly, a little bit of something like pepper, not as flowery as he had expected it to be, not as flowery as his own. His mind was filled with nothing but him. His eyes, his lips, his lashes, the moles that were spread all over his body which Jaebeom wanted to kiss just so gently. His mind was completely filled with his laugh, his scent, his touch, and the need to know how Youngjae's lips would feel on his own.

His eyes fluttered close as he could feel the timid touch of Youngjae's fingertips on his skin. His touch left a trace of a prickling sensation on Jaeboem’s skin wherever Youngjae's finger found the connection to his skin again. It made his body feel warm and cozy even without the sun, it made him shiver even when his body was burning. It felt so good, so intimate even if it was just these little nothings.

Electric sparks made goosebumps rise on every inch of Jaebeom's skin as Youngjae's index and middle finger 'walked' slowly over his arm down to his palm with tiny steps. And with every tap against his burning skin, the smile on Jaebeom's lips became wider, his eyes disappearing into decreasing moons. His heart felt like it would explode or at least jump out of his chest as they finally interlaced their fingers. It felt so good, so incredibly good as if everything he ever wished for, was to hold Youngjae's warm hand.

He couldn't believe that he wasn't dreaming as he opened his eyes again, looking into Youngjae's warm eyes that were fixed on him and his expression. His heart was beating against his ribcage and he was so sure Youngjae could hear it, could feel the hammering of his chest. Jaebeom covered his face with his arm, trying to hide the blush and the dumb but happy smile that wasn't suppressible as he squeezed Youngjae’s hand tightly.

He brushed his thumb over Youngjae's hand, reassuring him that he wanted this as much as Youngjae did. He could feel Youngjae's sweaty palms in his hand, it could be a little unpleasant for others but it was just nice to believe that Youngjae was just as nervous as him. His whole body was tingling with excitement as he felt the shift next to him, flooding his belly with a prickling sensation of little butterflies. 

"You are so cute Jaebeom, so damn cute" Youngjae whispered against his ear, his hot breath tickling against his skin as he realized how close Youngjae was. He held his breath as Youngjae cupped his cheek with his warm and slender hand, making him look him right into his brown and gentle eyes. 

Jaebeom's lips were slightly agape as he looked at the beautiful boy. It felt like a dream. His body felt like it was made out of cotton candy. He felt so light-headed and a burst of happiness filled him completely as Youngjae came closer and closer to his lips, his eyes already flattering shut as he couldn't take the excitement anymore. 

He could taste Youngjae's breath on his tongue, the slight hint of stale beer and the sweetness of Youngjae's being wavered towards him and all he could do is to inhale it deeply, filling his lungs with his air as if it was the only oxygen that could help him to breathe again.

Jaebeom's hand traced over his back, pulling him close immediately as soon as their lips met. He couldn't contain his smile, and he smiled even wider as he felt Youngjae's sides of his mouth turning into a smile as well. "So cute..." Youngjae whispered against his lips and all he could do was to smile even more. 

Youngjae's thumb brushed over his heated cheek, sending shivers and sparks through his body with every timid touch. It felt so good he could cry right on the spot. It filled his heart with so much warmth and so much joy as if he was as drunk as Youngjae must be. 

His hand held tightly onto Youngjae's soft hip, caressing the softness of his body as he pulled him even closer. He gasped as Youngjae threw his leg over his own, their limbs tangled with each other as they deepened their kiss without being too passionately. Just the perfect kiss under the wide deep sparkling sky for his romantic heart. 

His mind became dizzy by the taste of Youngjae's tongue, a whimper left his lips as Youngjae pushed the muscle deeper into his depths. He needed to breathe properly but he didn't want to end their kiss, now that he finally had Youngjae this close and all for him alone. 

Jaebeom got enough time to fill his lungs with air as Youngjae peppered his whole face with small and soft kisses, making him smile even more by the softness of his behavior. He cupped Youngjae’s cheek and pulled him down for another loving kiss, just their lips pressing together while he couldn’t contain his smile. 

"If I had known that you were such a smiling mess, I would have kissed you much sooner…" Youngjae whispered against his lips before they sealed their lips in another chaste kiss. He just felt so incredibly happy and he wasn't even sure why. It was just kissing with a random dude but everything he could feel was that it was something more, he just had no name for the things he felt. 

Jaebeom could feel the change of the color in his cheeks but this time he didn't feel embarrassed, it was more like his belly filled up with butterflies more and more with every second they stared at each other's eyes. "It was perfect like this…" He whispered and played with Youngjae's soft brown locks while his eyes roamed around his beautiful face. 

He was lost in thoughts about Youngjae's beauty when a heavy sigh left Youngjae's lips. "What's wrong?" he asked and grew a little nervous and even more as Youngjae entangled their limbs and rolled onto his back again. 

Jaebeom watched him pulling out the phone from his pocket, staring at the device for seconds without taking the call.  
"Is it your friend? you should answer him. we can be there in around 45 Minutes if… I don't take the wrong route again" he tried to joke and to loosen up the little tense mood and was gifted with a small smile which made his heart flutter by the sight. 

Youngjae just nodded and clicked on the green sign on his phone, the light summer air was immediately filled with loud voices and loud Party music, completely contrary to their calm scenery. 

Jaebeom's head rested on his arm as he watched the other speak with his friend. He could see the annoyance about the loudness and the jibberish clearly written on Youngjae's face. So he took his hand again and squeezed it gently, knowing it was still the right decision to go there even if he wished it would be different. 

The call ended soon after and after another slow and gentle kiss they made their way back into the car. Jaebeom's heart felt a little heavy to end their night but he knew he shouldn't be selfish and hold him back when Youngjae could regent spending time with him instead of his closest friends. 

Quietness filled the car as now as the tape already reached the end but Jaebeom wasn't in the mood to start the other side over again, knowing it wouldn't fit the atmosphere anyway. He started the car with another sigh but fortunately, his huge baby roared by the first try. He made his way onto the railway again and soon, he could hear the soft snoring from next to him. 

Jaebeom couldn’t help but smile as he threw a quick look over to him. He looked so adorable with his cute little pouty lips that were slightly agape and the light snoring sounds that left his beautiful body. It's not like he wouldn't snore as well but it was lovely to find out that the other wasn't any better.

The way to the location was quiet which gave Jaebeom's brain enough time to rewind the day. He enjoyed the ride more than he had thought that was for sure but he wasn't sure how it would go after they would be separated. Would Youngjae call him? Should he make a move? Would they meet again after all the adrenalin would have flamed down or would it be just an embarrassing memory of confused feelings? He wasn't sure and could just hope both of them would be on the same page so it wouldn't be awkward later. 

His heart felt a little heavy as he reached the right destination. He could hear the loud party music already and felt a little bad for the other. Jaebeom’s hand reached for Youngjaes' soft face, caressing over his soft cheek with his thumb to wake him up. "We are here…" he whispered as he leaned over to him, a gentle kiss found the way to Youngjae's cheek soon after. 

Jaebeom's heart fluttered as he noticed the soft smile and watched Youngjae how he cutely rubbed his eyes. God, he really wanted to keep him forever to find more about him to like but he banished the thought out of his mind, knowing it was too early for thoughts like this. 

"Good morning" he mumbled quietly as he gave Youngjae a little bit more time to get back into real life while his hand was gently stroking through the tousled hair. 

"Did I fall asleep? Why didn't you wake me up? we could have talked…" Youngjae seemed a little upset but how could he wake the boy up when he looked so cute while snoring? He just couldn’t. 

Jaebeom looked over at him, not sure what to say nor how to end their night together when he didn't even want them to be separated. He just smiled timidly, trying to hide the pain to let go of him and their thin bound. "So…" he started as Youngjae did just the same as him, staring into each other's eyes a little awkwardly without saying a single word. 

"Guess we could meet when you are back in Seoul?" he said, which was nearly a whisper while he didn't dare to hold the gaze. Youngjae just hummed and his heart felt a little heavy. He was about to say something else as the ringing of Youngjae's phone interrupted his struggles to form a decent sentence. 

"Okay, I guess I really have to go now…" Youngjae said after he ended his call, which was just noises again. Jaebeom could swear there was some sadness in Youngjae's voice as well and it made his heart just feel heavier. 

"See you then Jaebeom, it was a nice ride with you," Youngjae mumbled while he brushed a single hair strand out of Jaebeoms face to make space to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

The light tapping of raindrops on the front glass filled the silence. It felt like the sky was crying for them when Jaebeom just felt the same. He wanted to say so much to Youngjae, wanted him to ask if he could stay but all he could do was to swallow down the heavy feeling in his throat and to stare at the boy that was looking like he waited to hear more from him. 

But the tight feeling in his chest made it so hard to speak, so hard to add a little more, or to hold him back as Youngjae opened the door with a heavy sigh leaving his lip. 

Jaebeom watched him as he lifted himself out of the car before the banging of the door brought him back from his insecure thoughts. Was that how it should end? He gasped as snapped out of his daze, struggling to open his seatbelt before he stumbled out of the warm car into the chilly summer night. "Youngjae" he yelled out into the dark night sky and ran after him on the uneven path. 

He nearly fell as he reached Youngjae, breathing heavily from the sudden exertion. "Wait…" he breathed out heavily, gasping for air to say the words he wanted to say. "I'm sorry but I can't end it like this. I… I never thought my day would be like this as I opened my eyes today, to be honest, I rather wanted to stay in bed than to drive to Mokpo today but now…" he said a little more gently as he made a step forward to cup Youngjae's cheeks with shaking hands. 

"Now I'm happy I did… I'm happy to meet you, and I can't let you go like this. I want to see you again Youngjae, I want to get to know you better even if you just want it in a friendly way." his mind felt all dizzy, Jaebeom wasn't even sure if it made sense that he said or if it was just stupid jibberish that just made sense in his head. 

"Give me your phone so I can… or no, give me your number and I will call you okay? I promise I will call you. And if you need another ride I will pick you up wherever you are, you don't have to drive with creeps or weirdos." he said hastily, while he wasn't even sure if he wasn't the weird one here. But now it was too late anyway to take these words back. 

He stumbled over his own words while they left his mouth without thinking much. It just bubbled out of him and he felt too embarrassed over his own behavior but he couldn’t stop these words from coming out by the tear of letting him go without explaining his mind. 

He became even more embarrassed as he heard Youngjae’s soft giggle that soon changed into a whole heartily laugh. "It's okay Jaebeom, I would have called you… I have your number from Jackson. Do you think I will let the chance pass to get to know you better? God, you are so cute…" Youngjae stated while he took Jaebeom's hand into his own. 

"I… God, I feel so embarrassed… I haven't even thought about it… I Just thought that this wasn't the way I wanted to leave you with and…" he mumbled while he hid his face behind his hands. He felt so stupid. So dumb for spilling his feelings out like this when there wasn't even a need for it. 

"I liked it, I'm happy we are on the same page and I'm sorry if I made you feel any different" Youngjae took his hands into his own again, pushing them down gently to get a better view over Jaebeom's rosy cheeks. His heart fluttered as they locked eyes again, feeling the butterflies in his belly and throat. He felt so vulnerable and so naked to share his feelings like this when he wasn't even the person to do so but as Youngjae's gentle gaze rested on him he knew he shouldn't feel any kind of remorse to open up like this. At least not at this moment. 

"I have to leave now…" Youngjae whispered before he placed another gentle kiss on his lips and Jaebeom kissed him back, his arms wrapped around Youngjae's waist just to feel him closer to his body one last time. 

"Okay… see you then…" He mumbled, his heart beating harder as he kissed him another time. He let go of Youngjae's hand just reluctantly before he went back to his car but not without taking a last look over his shoulder just to find Youngjae's eyes on him as well. They waved at each other, both noticeably shy and sad but knowing they would meet again made Jaebeom feel a little better. 

He sighed deeply as he sat down in his car again. His head rested against the steering wheel as he bumped his head against it a few times. "You are so dumb Jaebeom…" he mumbled, still not over his own confession that sounded like an insecure teenager. He could definitely do better but all he did today was to act like a clown in front of Youngjae today. 

The next time when they met he would show him another side, his cooler side but as he thought about the fact they would meet again, his body started to react and send thousands of butterflies back into his belly. He whined again, his head plopping down on the steering wheel again. Why was he just so different when he was with the other? He couldn't understand. 

His hands were shaking slightly as he fished his phone out of his pants and his heart began to beat even more as he found a message from an unknown number. "Please let it be him..." he mumbled as he opened the message just to be greeted by Youngjae smiling at him while he looked at him foolishly in love. Another reason to get embarrassed but the gentleness of the photo and the scenery around them was overweighting his embarrassment. 

It was the picture Youngjae had snapped of them on the beach. A huge smile grew on his lips, as he brushed his finger over Youngjae's soft cheek on the screen after he had read the words of the other. 

The colors were amazing, but not just the colors but the whole picture was a masterpiece even if he looked at Youngjae as if he was the love of his life. Youngjae was right, it was a beautiful memory of their shared day, their little adventure both weren't aware of as they woke up. 

"I like the way I look at you as well" He mumbled as another sigh left his lips. He couldn't wait to meet him again and to show him another side of him that wasn't the teenager he had shown him today. 

Even though he was sad to leave Youngjae behind, he couldn't deny that he could feel the tiredness from the exciting but exhausting day creeping into his body and eyes as he sank down in his chair with a heavy sign. Jaebeom couldn't wait to find a hotel to spend the night at, to finally rest a little more even if he knew it would be hard to fall asleep when Youngjae occupied his mind fully. He was about to place his phone into the middle console of his car as he heard the soft vibrating, his heart fluttering by the possibility of a text from the other again. He smiled as he read Youngjae's name that was now added to his contact list but he smiled even more as he read the words another time to make sure he wasn’t already dreaming.

-𝚆𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 w𝚎𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐?  
𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊 𝚜𝚞𝚒𝚝.𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚏 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑.  
𝚈 𝚡 -

The smile never left his lips as he typed back his answer without having to think about it twice. Normally his first reaction would be a clear 'No' if it would be any other loose connection since weddings still made him feel a little overwhelmed but the possibility of seeing Youngjae again just made him lose any fear or doubts.

\- 𝚈𝚎𝚜, 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 -  
he typed back, too nervous to add an emoji or more. He sighed deeply as his head rested against the head cushion, his eyes closed while a gentle smile played around his lips and he couldn't believe how many of his usual patterns he had thrown over board in the last few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to the Prompter if that wasn't what you had in mind, but I hope you weren't that dissapointed.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated if you liked the story. helping critism as well.


End file.
